


even if it takes all night (i'll make it out of here)

by Alex_Kollins, Lacessa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tsunami (9-1-1 TV), post episode 3x02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa
Summary: - Кристофер!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Kudos: 19





	even if it takes all night (i'll make it out of here)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [even if it takes all night (i'll make it out of here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899670) by [nighting_gale17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17). 



> Запрос на перевод и сам перевод были сделаны довольно давно.  
> Также перевод опубликован на сайте с указанием автора и ссылки на оригинал - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8798690

— Кристофер!

Бак уже несколько часов выкрикивал его имя. Солнце давно зашло, погрузив пирс Санта-Моники в темноту, и только тусклый блеск луны освещал ему путь. Бак был совершенно измотан. Он хромал уже некоторое время, его нога с каждым шагом болела все больше, и становилось труднее дышать полной грудью, пока он продолжал идти, но… он не останавливался.

— Кристофер! — Бак снова крикнул, и его голос сорвался на этом имени и перешёл в хриплый кашель. Потом он не смог вдохнуть и на мгновение прислонился к разбитой машине, прежде чем продолжить путь. — Кристофер!

Огни. Впереди на горизонте виднелись огни… Полевой госпиталь? Должно быть, да. Бак видел мигающие красные и жёлтые огни даже отсюда и знал, что если Кристофер добрался до сюда, то направился бы прямо к огням, потому что они с Эдди всегда говорили ему действовать так, если вдруг заблудится. Идти к людям, спасателям.

Бак вытер слезы с лица, морщась от боли, которую вызвали порезы на лице. Он должен продолжать идти. Госпиталь не так далеко. Даже с больной ногой он мог добраться туда — надеялся на это. Сейчас вода была ему по колено, и это мешало быстро пересекать улицы.

— Кристофер! — он продолжал кричать на всякий случай… На всякий случай.

Когда Бак, наконец, добрался до полевого госпиталя, вода доходила ему до щиколоток, и передвигаться стало немного легче, хотя хромать он стал больше.

— Кристофер! — крикнул он, отчаянно вглядываясь в море людей и лиц, сбившихся в кучу в поисках одного-единственного лица, этой желто-белой полосатой рубашки.

Очки Кристофера висели у него на шее -постоянное пугающее напоминание о том, что он потерял его. Бак собирался их вернуть. Кристофер будет в порядке, он должен быть в порядке, потому что если это не так…

— Бак!

Бак поднял голову, его глаза расширились, а сердце бешено заколотилось в груди при звуке этого голоса. Он был еле различим, но Бак был уверен, что слышал…

— Бак!

— Кристофер? — закричал Бак в ответ, отчаянно осматривая все вокруг себя, пытаясь найти источник голоса. К счастью, ему не пришлось долго этого делать, потому что внезапно промокшие 40 фунтов врезались в него сзади.

Бак застонал, его больная нога подогнулась от удара, и черт, это было больно, но сейчас это было неважно. Ему было все равно, что он мог упасть на землю, потому что Кристофер был в его руках — Кристофер был в его руках — живой и невредимый, в безопасности. Бак почувствовал, как его маленькие ручки крепко обхватили его, точно также, когда он спасал Криса из воды, и мальчик дрожал и плакал, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— Бак! — воскликнул Кристофер.

— Эй, эй, эй, я держу тебя. Ты со мной, — успокаивал мальчика Бак, не обращая внимания на то, что по собственному лицу текли слёзы. Он крепко обнял Криса и, зажмурив глаза, попытался успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. — Мы в порядке. Мы в порядке. — Бак слегка подвинулся и, откинувшись на спинку стула, с легкой улыбкой притянул к себе мальчика. Крис только крепче прижался к нему, его ноги обвили талию Бака, как будто он ждал, что в любую секунду их накроет ещё одна волна. — Эй, дружище, смотри, что я нашёл, — Бак осторожно отстранил Криса от себя и снял очки со своей шеи и надел их на голову Кристофера.

— Ты нашёл мои очки! — Кристофер улыбнулся, его глаза счастливо блестели сквозь слёзы.

— Да, я нашёл их, Кристофер, — Бак сморгнул слёзы. — Прости, что не нашёл тебя раньше, малыш. Мне так жаль. С тобой все хорошо?

— Ты спас меня, — заявил Кристофер и, подняв руку, с улыбкой погладил Бака по щеке. — Я в порядке, — но тут его улыбка исчезла, превратившись в хмурый взгляд. — Я потерял костыли.

Бак тихо рассмеялся, снова прижав Кристофера к груди. — Мы купим тебе новые, приятель, обещаю.

— С Человеком-пауком? — пробормотал Крис, вновь уткнувшись ему в шею.

— Конечно, — с готовностью согласился Бак. Он сделает все для этого ребёнка после сегодняшнего дня. Он был уверен, что Эдди…

_Эдди._

— О боже, — выдохнул Бак, в ужасе схватившись за живот. — Эдди. Он не… Они не знают, что мы были здесь. — Бак с трудом поднялся на ноги, грубо прикусив нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать боль при опоре на больную ногу. Он крепко держал Кристофера — больше никогда не отпустит этого ребёнка — и направился к одной из пожарных машин, припаркованных неподалёку.

Он придерживал Кристофера, прислонив его к здоровому боку, тяжело опираясь на борт грузовика, когда потянулся за рацией.

— Это Эван Бакли из 118 пожарной станции, мне нужно немедленно поговорить с капитаном Нэшем. Это Эван Бакли из 118 пожарной станции, мне срочно нужно поговорить с капитаном Нэшем, — он повторял эту фразу снова и снова, и чем дольше он говорил, тем больше начинал хрипеть от повреждения голосовых связок. — Это Эван Бакли из 118 пожарной части, мне нужно поговорить…

— Эван Бакли со станции 118, ваш капитан здесь.

Облегчение, которое он почувствовал, услышав эти слова, заставило его ноги подкоситься. Бак на мгновение закрыл глаза и глубоко вобрал в грудь воздух, а затем медленно выдохнул.

— Слава богу.

— Бак? — голос Бобби потрескивал из-за помех на радио. — Что происходит? Ты помнишь, что все ещё не допущен к службе? Я знаю, ты волнуешься, но мы справимся…

— Бобби, мы были на пирсе, когда обрушилось цунами, — перебил Бак, крепче прижимая Кристофера к себе, почувствовав, что тот уткнулся лицом ему в шею при этих словах.

— Вы были там, когда обрушилось цунами? — голос Бобби дрогнул, и Бак услышал слабые вскрики на другом конце провода, но не смог разобрать их. — Бак, мы и понятия не имели. Кристофер был с тобой? С вами все в порядке?

— Нам повезло больше, чем большинству людей, — они видели сотни трупов, которые проплывали мимо них, за последние пару часов. — Мы только что добрались до… полевого госпиталя? Я не уверен, где мы находимся. Нас сначала вытолкнуло вглубь острова, а потом мы вернулись обратно на пирс.

В течение минуты Бак слышал лишь молчание, прежде чем Бобби ответил:

— Оставайся там. Пусть кто-нибудь проверит вас обоих, — добавил он, и в его голосе послышались знакомые нотки. — Мы приедем, как только сможем.

— Да. Да, хорошо, — произнёс Бак, сжимая в руке рацию. Он повернулся к Кристоферу и мягко поцеловал его в голову, глубоко вздохнул. — Они идут за нами, приятель. Твой папа скоро будет здесь. И он убьет меня, — подумал Бак, и его сердце сжалось от этой мысли.

Он забросил рацию обратно в грузовик и медленно заковылял обратно к палаткам и медперсоналу, мелькавшему повсюду. Он не был полностью уверен, куда идти в этом хаосе, но его измученный вид и очевидные травмы, должно быть, привлекли внимание одной из медсестер, потому что его быстро отвели под навес и уложили на медицинскую койку.

— Я проверю вас на наличие травм, а потом запишу ваши имена, — сказала невзрачная с виду медсестра, вероятно, одного возраста с Мэдди. Она, не теряя времени, проверила Кристофера на предмет ранений, осторожно обрабатывая пару порезов на руке и неприятную царапину на правой ладони.

— Всего лишь царапина, малыш. Тебе повезло, — сообщила она, с улыбкой обматывая руку Кристофера бинтом.

— Нет, — не согласился Кристофер, здоровой рукой касаясь руки Бака и улыбаясь ему. — Со мной был мой Бак.

— Твой Бак? — спросила медсестра, удивленно взглянув на Эвана.

— Мой Бак, — подтвердил Кристофер.

— Хорошо, давай убедимся, что твой Бак в таком же хорошем состоянии, что и ты, — с той же улыбкой проговорила она, а затем переключила внимание на Бака. — Я должна знать о каких-нибудь травмах?

— Я на антикоагулянтах, — сказал ей Бак, морщась при этом. — Несколько месяцев назад у меня была травма левой ноги, а после проблемой стали тромбы. Поэтому некоторое время я принимаю антикоагулянты.

Медсестра слегка нахмурилась и внимательно осмотрела на предмет ранений теперь его, и ее взгляд помрачнел, когда она коснулась его левого бедра. Когда она отняла ладонь, перчатка была красная от крови.

— У тебя рваная рана, — резко произнесла она, быстро вытаскивая ножницы из кармана, и, не теряя времени, разрезала ткань его штанов вокруг раны. –Ты чувствуешь недомогание или головокружение?

— Нет, — он покачал головой.

Рана оказалась довольно глубокой, нескольких швов было бы здесь мало, но Бак был удивлен наличию травмы. Когда это случилось? Он даже не помнил, что поранился, не говоря о том, что не имел понятия, что могло оставить такое повреждение.

— Я… я даже не знал, что так ранен.

Медсестра вздохнула, выглядя уставшей, когда она потянулась к тележке позади себя и начала очищать его рану. — Это адреналин. Так было почти со всеми, кого я лечила. — Эй, Кристофер, — пробормотал Бак, мягко коснувшись щеки мальчика, чтобы отвлечь его от созерцания неприятной раны, пока медсестра занималась ею. — Давай еще раз сыграем в «Я шпион», хорошо? Ты начинаешь.

— Я подсматриваю своим маленьким глазком…

И игра продолжалась. Бак терпел боль, пока медсестра очищала рану на ноге и зашивала ее, стараясь отвлекать Кристофера, пока та работает. Тот задремал, сидя на коленях у Бака и положив голову ему на грудь, вскоре после того, как она закончила и записала их имена. Похоже, он был измотан, бедняжка, и мысль о том, через что прошел сам мальчик, потерянный Баком, заставила сердце мучительно сжаться в груди.

Бак все еще находился под воздействием адреналина и не мог заснуть, но он чувствовал, как этот эффект проходит и боль начинает проявляться в других местах, об ушибах которых он даже не подозревал. Его немного тошнило от океанской воды, и кто знает, что еще он мог проглотить, плавая вокруг и пытаясь остаться в живых, хотя Бак надеялся, что среди того не было ничего, что не могли бы исправить некоторые антибиотики и отдых.

— Знаешь, приятель, — тихо проговорил Бак, его рука рассеянно поглаживала спину Кристофера, пока он старался игнорировать боль в ноге. — Думаю, после этого мне снова понадобятся мои костыли. Должны ли мы взять одинаковые?

— Тебе стоит взять с железным человеком, — сонно отозвался Крис, немного подумав, и его дыхание обдало теплом холодную кожу Бака.

— Железный человек? — повторил Бак, сдерживая улыбку. — Почему это?

— Потому что ты герой, — ответил Кристофер, и его тон звучал так, будто это было очевидно. Бак постарался не показать, насколько он был поражен заявлением. — Ты спас меня. Спас всех этих людей, — он протянул руку и вновь нежно погладил Бака по щеке. — Ты молодец, парень.

— Спасибо, Кристофер, — пробормотал Бак и почувствовал ком в горле. Он не был героем. Он потерял Кристофера во время цунами, и то, что тот выжил, было лишь чудом. Он не был героем. — Я так горжусь тобой, ты знаешь это? — он аккуратно поцеловал Кристофера в кудряшки и выдохнул. — Так сильно горжусь. Ты был таким удивительным целый день. Ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять, приятель.

Через некоторое время он подумал, что, возможно, задремал на койке вместе с Кристофером, потому что почувствовал, как слегка вздрогнул, и его сердцебиение участилось, когда он услышал знакомый голос на расстоянии.

— Кристофер?! Бак?! –голос был безумным, задыхающимся от беспокойства.

_Эдди._

— Эдди? — крикнул Бак, и его голос сорвался на хриплый кашель.

— Папа? — позвал Кристофер, и его голос был громче и слышим куда дальше, чем у Бака.

Возможно, это была родительская интуиция, но голова Эдди тут же повернулась в нужную сторону, и Бак увидел, как его глаза расширились, когда Эдди увидел их, прежде чем побежать.

— Кристофер! Бак!

— Эдди? — повторил Бак, и его голос сорвался на хриплый кашель.

Остальные члены команды тоже подоспели в тот момент, когда Эдди уже подбежал к ним и, не теряя времени, обнял Кристофера и Бака.

— Диос, я думал, что потерял вас обоих, — хрипло пробормотал он, прижимаясь лицом к кудрям Кристофера, прежде чем крепко поцеловать Бака в лоб. — Спасибо тебе, — он уставился на Бака со слезами, — ты спас его.

Если бы Бак не был так измотан, то очень бы поспорил, но этот разговор они могли бы продолжить в другой раз. Кристофер в безопасности. Он был с Эдди, остальная команда была здесь, они все были в безопасности. Бак уткнулся лбом в ключицу Эдди, глубоко вздохнул и поморщился, когда вздох перешёл в резкий кашель, от которого тело содрогнулось. Он с трудом сглотнул и закрыл глаза, позволяя себе погрузиться в тепло и безопасность, которые он чувствовал теперь, когда Эдди был здесь.

— Эдди, они в порядке? — Бак услышал голос Бобби у себя над головой, но не поднял её. Может быть, если бы он просто оставался в этой позе достаточно долго, мог бы заснуть и забыть, что этот кошмар вообще когда-либо случался.

— Я не уверен. У них определенно истощение и, вероятно, обезвоживание. Бак? — голос Эдди стал озабоченным. — Бак? Бак, эй, не засыпай. Открой глаза.

— Я устал, — Бак знал, что его слова звучат невнятно, но ему было все равно.

— Я знаю, что ты устал, но просто держи их открытыми ещё немного, хорошо? — Бак сделал это неохотно, с огромным усилием, и увидел встревоженные лица Эдди и Бобби. — Вас кто-нибудь уже проверял?

— Да, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Да, все в порядке, только несколько порезов и синяков. Медсестра зашила порез на моем бедре, он был хуже всего.

Чимни подошёл к нему и начал осматривать, в то время как Хен осматривала Криса. Он знал, что они делали это потому, что волновались, а не потому, что не верили, что медсестра сделала свою работу хорошо. И от этой мысли у него внутри все потеплело.

— Порезы выглядят так, будто чуть не попали тебе в глаз, — прокомментировал Чимни, осторожно ощупывая голову Бака руками. — Никаких шишек или рваных ран на голове, — его руки продолжали двигаться вниз по шее, мягко надавливая и вглядываясь в каждую царапину. — А так совсем не больно?

В ответ Бак покачал головой и слегка поморщился, когда руки Чимни ощупывали его грудь, не касаясь Кристофера, и тот остался в его руках.

— У тебя болят ребра?

— Немного, — признался Бак, опять морщась, когда руки Чимни мягко прижались к правой стороне его груди. — Наверное, что-то в меня врезалось? Я не уверен, что это было, было много всего, когда ударила волна.

— Кажется, переломов нет. Просто синяки, поэтому нам нужно будет следить за этим.

Чимни продолжил осмотр и сильно нахмурился, дойдя до раны на ноге.

— Бак, это довольно глубокий порез, — он обеспокоенно поднял глаза. — Твои антикоагулянты — как давно ты поранился?

— Я не знаю. Я даже не видел, как выглядит рана, пока медсестра не нашла ее при осмотре. Со мной все хорошо, — добавил Бак, увидев взволнованный взгляд, которым он обменялся с Бобби. — Мне нужно немного жидкости, но я буду в порядке. Я не собираюсь терять сознание или что-то еще.

— Кристофер в порядке. Едва ли царапина на этом маленьком парне, — Хен улыбнулась мальчику, чуть рассмеявшись, когда он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я так рад, что с тобой все в порядке, Кристофер, — пробормотал Эдди, снимая Криса с колен Бака и крепко прижимая его к груди. — И ты тоже, Бак, — прибавил он, глядя на него с благодарностью в глазах.

Бак отвел взор, неспособный встретиться с ним глазами, и уставился на свои руки, крепко сжимавшие колени. Он чувствовал холод и пустоту без теплого, постоянного присутствия Кристофера рядом с ним и старался не обращать внимания на то, как сердце забилось от беспокойства, что мальчик не в его объятиях. Бак поднял голову, когда Бобби осторожно положил руку ему на плечо.

— Давай отвезем тебя домой, парень, — сказал тот, и в его взгляде читались мягкость и беспокойство.

— Нет, — паника пронеслась сквозь него, и он быстро посмотрел на Кристофера. — Я… я не могу…

— Ты можешь поехать домой к нам, — успокоил его Эдди. — На самом деле я собирался предложить это. Было бы нехорошо, если бы ты остался один после такой потери крови.

Бак кивнул, не удосужившись скрыть облегчение, и нерешительно перевел глаза на Чимни. — Можешь позвонить Мэдди и сказать, что со мной все в порядке? Я бы позвонил сам, но…

— Ты выглядишь так, словно потеряешь сознание в любую секунду, — закончил Чимни, криво усмехнувшись и кивнув. — Конечно, просто попробуй немного отдохнуть, Бакару. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Бак, прежде чем перекинуть ноги через край кровати. Он попытался встать, но ноги быстро согнулись под ним, не в силах выдержать вес, и он бы ударился головой о землю, если бы Чимни и Бобби не поспешили его поймать.

— Эй, полегче, — осторожно произнес Бобби, обнимая Бака за плечо и придерживая его за талию. — Ты в порядке?

Голова Бака пульсировала, и он на секунду закрыл глаза, глубоко выдохнув, пока волна тошноты не прошла, прежде чем он поднял веки и кивнул.

— Да. Просто… перенапрягся, наверное. Возможно, снова придется пользоваться костылями пару дней, — признал он, опуская взгляд.

— С Железным человеком! — выкрикнул Крис, и на его лице появилась сонная улыбка.

— Да, приятель. С Железным человеком, — согласился Бак, приподнимая уголки губ в ответ.

Кристофер, казалось, был удовлетворен этим ответом, положив голову обратно на плечо Эдди, когда они все начали медленно выходить из полевого госпиталя. Это было особенно медленно для Бака, и Чимни пришлось вмешаться и помочь Бобби практически отнести его к пожарной машине, которую они пригонят обратно на станцию, чтобы могли вернуться домой.

Эдди поехал с ним на станцию, сидя рядом с Баком, а Кристофер свернулся калачиком у них на коленях, крепко сжимая рубашку Бака своими крошечными ручками. Бак откинул голову на спинку сиденья и на мгновение закрыл глаза, когда накатила очередная волна усталости. Он открыл их только тогда, когда почувствовал, что Эдди схватил его за руку и с удивлением увидел, что тот смотрит на него со слезами на глазах.

— Спасибо тебе, — пробормотал он хриплым от волнения голосом.

Бак покачал головой и опустил глаза, чувствуя, как стыд и ненависть к самому себе скручиваются в груди.

— Не надо, пожалуйста. Я потерял его, Эдди, — у него перехватило дыхание, и тогда по щекам потекли слезы. — Он упал во время второй волны, и я несколько часов не мог найти его, — свободная рука Бака погладила Кристофера по спине. — Я был в ужасе, что я… что я… — его горло сжалось, он не мог произнести этого слова, он задыхался от него, от этой мысли, и ему даже думать не хотелось об этом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы произнести.

— С ним все в порядке, — тихо сказал Эдди, придвигаясь ближе и сжимая руку Бака, а второй рукой осторожно вытер слезы с его лица. — Ты спас его. Ты оберегал его. И, что бы ни случилось, я знаю, что ты сделаешь все для него, все, что угодно. Вы оба здесь. В безопасности, живы и невредимы. Это все, что меня волнует.

Бак повернулся к Эдди и прижался лицом к его плечу, в то время, как тихие рыдания сотрясали его тело. Его голова скользнула к ключице Эдди, когда мужчина обнял Бака за плечи и придвинул ближе, чтобы крепко прижать к себе и успокоить. Тяжесть травмы, казалось, немного уменьшилась, и Бак был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы защитить Криса, что только сейчас понял, как был близок к смерти — снова.

— Это было ужасно, — прошептал Бак, зажмурившись, а слезы продолжали катиться по его щекам.

**_Куда делась вся вода?_ **

— Когда обрушилось цунами… — у него перехватило дыхание, и он вздрогнул, вспомнив ужасающую темноту и холод воды. Бак был в ужасе от того, насколько беспомощным был, когда течение кидало его в разные стороны и он изо всех сил старался не попасть под обломки, которые проплывали рядом.

— Эй, эй, ш-ш-ш… — успокаивающе пробормотал Эдди, поглаживая руку Бака. — Все в порядке. Теперь все кончено. Ты в безопасности, Кристофер в безопасности. Вода ушла.

Бак судорожно вздохнул и тяжело прислонился к боку Эдди. Он был прав. Они в безопасности, живы и по большей части целы. Он просто должен сосредоточиться на настоящем. Он знал, что все остальное будет на своих местах. Просто нужно время.

Он знал, что когда на твоей стороне семья, то всю боль можно пережить вместе.


End file.
